


Addressing Rumours

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Hermione's of age, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Hermione is asked to stay behind after potions class. Snape wants to address some of the rumours he's heard going around.Everything's he has heard is proven factual.ORSnape talks Hermione into a good shag.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 518
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Addressing Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so this is now a thing. This is strictly +18 and please do read the tags before reading.

“Another reminder of your incompetence, Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor. Sit down” Snape’s voice reached Hermione’s ears before she even managed a second step into the classroom. 

“Yes, professor” she automatically answered before sitting next to Neville, just in front of Harry and Ron. She didn’t dare to turn and look at their what’d surely be surprised and confused faces because let’s be honest, Hermione Granger was never tardy. 

But today, like every other friday she had a free period, something she wasn’t used to yet. She didn’t take divination, and after the war she also dropped care for magical creatures. That meant that she had a free period between lunch and potions every friday. That also meant that she allowed herself to be taken away by a good book to another world. She cursed herself for doing that now, for when she checked the time it was two minutes away from her potions class. She was now trying to catch her breath.

“Miss Granger, your incessant breathing is making concentration impossible for your peers. Another 5 points from Gryffindor. Stay after class” there were groans around the room from her housemates, and Hermione let herself curse herself out once more. Detentions with Snape always involved preparing something disgusting or cleaning something disgusting. It goes without saying that she was not looking forward to it.

The class itself was a long lecture, a preparation for the upcoming Tuesday when they would actually brew. Hermione took notes like a seasoned pro; many of her housemates often asked if they could give her a couple of galleons in exchange for her notes. She always refused; it didn’t feel right. 

Once the bell boomed and echoed through the dungeons, Hermione sighed, dreading what was to come. If she would’ve managed to just be there a couple minutes earlier she could hang out with her friends in the common room for the rest of the day. Damn Jane Austen!

“See you later, ‘Mione” Ron mumbled to her whilst waiting for Harry to pack the rest of his stuff. Hermione could see the pity edging Ron’s face, the same empathy was on Harry’s expression; both of them knew first hand what Snape’s detentions were like. 

Once the door clicked shut, Snape immediately swished his wand and locked the door. Another click reached Hermione’s ears, and goosebumps erupted on her skin.

“To my office, Miss Granger” Snape commanded, walking through a side door, expecting her to follow. She did. Somehow the professor had already managed to sit behind his desk, waiting. With another swoosh of his wand, and the door behind her shut and a click of a lock sounded through the room again. 

“Sir?” Hermione questioned, growing more uncomfortable. She didn’t want to be locked into a room with the professor, especially after the suggestive dreams she’d been having of him. Hermione called it a stupid infactuation, a sexual awakening of sorts since she didn’t have the chance to think about those things during the war. Her eyes would obviously go to the man who she felt challenged her intellectually. 

Sure, she had slept with Ron a couple of times, but nothing came out of that. Hermione wanted a man, and the closest she found was Snape. It was only logical. At least that’s what she kept on telling herself when she woke up all hot and bothered almost every morning.

“Miss Granger” Snape’s voice was enthralling, deep with purpose. “I did not hear a reason for your tardiness today so I shall make your excuses up myself.”

“I was--” 

“I do not remember asking to hear your words,” Snape's hand raised in interrupting her. “Now, Miss Granger, I do not under usual circumstances succumb to the idiocy that is school rumours but… it seems there are some facts supporting them” he went on.

“I don’t understand, sir” Hermione said, ignoring the ‘order’ of keeping her mouth shut. She was genuinely confused by his words.

“Do not act stupid, Miss Granger. Taking into consideration your falling grades and your incompetence and the comparison of your current achievements to last year and now… tardiness. I must conclude that the rumours are indeed factual” Snape finished.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir” Hermione said in a tone that she hoped sounded genuine. Snape’s eyebrow arched.

“No?” he questioned, whilst Hermione just shook her head. Snape stood up now, staring her down in a way that was more than just intimidating. There was something in his eye that she had never seen before. “Would you like to hear these rumours of yours?” 

“Yes, sir” Hermione’s voice was confident and determined. 

Snape moved around the table, looming over her now. “Kneel” the word left his mouth loud and clear. There was no way he said anything else, still Hermione was sure she misheard.

“S-sir?” her previous confidence left her body in a quick swoosh. It was too much like her dreams, too much like her forbidden fantasies. There was absolutely no way the professor said what he said.

“Kneel, Miss Granger” he said in the exact same tone, with the exact same amount of confidence and surety that she would do it. 

Her skin prickled, her stomach was tumbling. Snape wasn’t backing down, Hermione knew that. She swallowed, until she slowly did just what he had asked of her. It was uncomfortable, her knees against the cold stone flooring, but most notably the feeling came about when her eyes met Snape’s. She could’ve sworn she saw a smirk on his lips.

“See, that wasn’t too difficult now, was it?” he cooed her, taking a step closer to her. “Now, would you like to hear more about these rumours, Miss Granger?” 

Feeling her heart in her throat, Hermione nodded. “Your lack of grades… your tardiness… has a simple explanation…” he took another step towards her. His crotch was only a couple of inches away from her face, making Hermione feel hot all over. “Oh, you are completely begging for it aren’t you?” Before Hermione could question her professor, Snape’s hand was at the back of her neck, and buried her face straight to his crotch, making her nuzzle his hardness through his robes.

Hermione let her self control crumble once she inhaled, and a desperate moan left her throat. Once she got a whiff of his scent, she was a goner, completely filled with lust. 

“Keep your hands down” was the only order she got, her face still being pressed into him. “Now we can confirm these little rumours of yours” Snape petted her hair, knowing she would not move away without an order. “For some unexplained reason, I keep on hearing stories of how little Miss know-it-all finds herself in alcoves, on her knees, begging for cock like a two knut whore” he drawled. “And seeing your current position, we could call these rumours facts, no?” 

Hermione tried shaking her head, but ended up just nuzzling Snape’s sizable erection. “No? Then do explain why you are currently drooling onto my cock” the pressure at the back of her head lessened, and he allowed her to separate her face from him. 

“Only for you” Hermione whimpered.

“Are you telling me Miss Granger, that you are a virgin? That you did not allow Weasley to rut you?” Hermione answered with shamed silence. “Answer the question” he commanded.

“No, sir, I’m not a virgin” she said, her eyes looking down onto the floor. 

“And are you not soaking, trembling, wanting?” he questioned her further.

“I… I am” she confessed. 

“Take it out” 

With shaking fingers, Hermione unbuttoned his robes first before he got access to his trousers. With a quick swoosh, the robe was off of his shoulders. A button and a zipper after, Hermione felt nervous and shaky once more. 

After two deep breaths, she brought his trousers down to his ankles. He wasn’t saying anything, the air was still intimidating and cold, though Hermione’s skin was hot and extremely bothered. 

Slowly her eyes went up, and a gasp left her mouth - Snape wasn’t wearing underwear and his cock was standing proudly, stiff and ready to be pleased. Hermione wanted to please.

“Good girl” he praised, and the words went straight to her core. Once more his hand aem to the back of her head and this time she knew what was coming. Her face nuzzled his balls, her nose right on the side of his shaft. A whiny moan left her throat once more. Her tongue adventured out of her mouth, licking what was there. 

Snape let out an angry groan and tugged her off of him by her unruly hair. “You greedy little slut!” he scolded her. 

“Please, sir!” 

“Begging already, how repressed must your cunt be?” Snape rolled his eyes. “Stand up” Hermione did so without question. “Strip” It was very much unsexy, the way she peeled off every piece of her uniform down to her socks. As she stood naked in front of Snape, his trousers long gone but a shirt still on, she wondered if he could see her slickness dripping down her thighs. She couldn’t remember if she had been this wet ever before. 

“Professor, please--”   


“Bend over the table” he interrupted her after looking over her body. Snape couldn’t wait to get his hands properly on her, though he understood what Hermione needed. What she craved. Lucky for him, he was a bit too happy to oblige.

Hermione felt her nipples hardening further as they touched the cold hard wood of Snape’s table. She kept her legs tightly together, and tried to will her red flush away, failing miserably. The position was so deliciously humiliating, she couldn’t help but whimper.

Snape studied her form, looking over her delectable arse that was looking untouched like porcelain. “Arch your back” she did, her ass now protruding for him nicely. “Spread your legs.” Oh, how he loved to see her pussy so vulnerable and exposed. “You are dripping, my slut” he drawled, “You love it don’t you?” his hand gently traced over her spine, down, down to her ass. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what kind of slut you are” 

“I… please…” she was a goner, completely lost in the lust of it all, her mind foggy and wanting. 

“Tell me like the good little whore you are, Hermione” his voice came down, calm and gentle. 

“Touch me!” 

Snape’s hand came down hard on her ass and he watched as a red handprint formed onto her skin. “We need to teach you a lesson in self-control, my little slut. You will not cum until I tell you to, do you understand?”   


“Y-Yes, professor” her voice was small and lust filled. 

“Count” he said as his hand came down onto her arse once more. 

“Two!” she moaned out.

“Have you suddenly forgotten how to count, girl? You missed a number. Start over” he spanked her once more.   


“One!” she shouted out, relishing the pleasure that came with the pain. 

“Look at you, all turning red already” 

“Two! Three! F-Four!” she said in quick succession. Snape’s hand came to rub over the red spots over her skin, kneading and groping the soft skin before bringing his hand down forcefully, getting a satisfying smack as a result of the impact.

“Five!” Hermione’s voice was turning whiny, her pussy trying to grip onto nothing at all. “P-Please!” she begged for nothing. “Six! Seven! E-Eight! Nine! T-Ten!” she moaned out the last spank trying to catch her breath. 

“Good girl, you took your punishment well” Snape saw the fluids practically streaming out of her. She wasn’t alone in her insatiable lust; his erection was starting to get straining as well. “Now let’s try this again” He yanked her by the hair and hauled her to her knees once more. 

Before she knew it, her face was buried in his crotch once more. This time she just breathed him in, let him do whatever, which seemed to be nothing. She would’ve whined of the lack of attention if she wasn’t so desperate for it. 

“You are one dirty girl, Hermione. The boys along those halls call you a slut for a reason, you’re gagging for it. Or are you just simply deprived of cock? Do you sneak into the library and rub yourself off on your precious books? Or do you hump your male friends as they sleep? How desperate you are, Hermione. So needy for attention that no one knows how to give you… fear not, my precious whore. I’ll give you what you seek, but only if you’re good” 

Hermione felt like she was on fire. Her fingers were twitching and her brain was screaming at her. She wanted to touch herself, rub herself to a quick orgasm and take Snape’s big dick into her mouth and swallow his cum like the little slut he was telling her she was. 

But she didn’t, she just sat on her knees. She was being good, counting in her head. First to ten and then to twenty. She waited for an order.

“ _ Good girl _ ” the praise this time was a growl. “Take it into your mouth and show me how you suck a dick that wants to fill you” 

Hermione went at it like a man starved. Immediately she choked on his dick trying to get it all. Her hands were fondling his balls or touching his thighs or touching anywhere she could reach really. She worked her tongue around him, sucking hard on her way up the shaft, lickin on the way down. Nibbling on the tip, it didn’t take long until Snape was a moaning and groaning mess. “There you go, going at it like a Knockturn alley whore. You like that don’t you, being a slobbering mess?” Hermione mewled on his cock trying to give him an answer with her mouth full and failing. “You’d like to have my cum trickling down your throat, wouldn’t you?” another slobbering ‘mmhmm’ left her mouth. 

Snape gave her a feral smirk before thrusting into her mouth suddenly. She choked, but refused to back down. She let him fuck her face lazily, trying to control her want to move her fingers onto her own core. Snape retreated, watching as a trail of saliva still connected him to Hermione’s mouth. Snorting, he laughed as she leaned forward trying to get back into it. 

“Daddyy…” she whined, not realizing the name she just called him. His brow quirked immediately in intrigue.

“Up” she did what he told her to without a second thought. His hand cupped her naked sex, for the first time he felt the slickness of her lust. 

“Professor--”    


“Don’t you go back to that after addressing your Daddy properly, my little slut.” he reprimanded her. “Tell Daddy what you want” he demanded.

Hermione leaned to him, desperate. “I…-- fingers, please, Daddy” 

“So you are able to verbalise your wants after all” he clapped at her as he slipped two fingers into her wet heat. He relished watching her eyes roll back in pleasure at the penetration. “Does your cunt like my fingers? It does, doesn’t it? A slut like you would enjoy a little pet of your pussy” he kept on talking, whilst twisting his fingers, finding her g-spot with his experienced fingers. 

Hermione’s mouth was wide open, but no sound came out. His fingers kept pressing onto her precious spot, whilst his thumb found her clit and started applying ruthless pressure. 

“C-Can I-- D-Daddy--”   


“You can’t even control your own release. Go on then you greedy slut, cum on my fingers” with a high pitched borderline scream, Hermione felt the coil in her stomach erupt. Her knees started to buckle, her body now only supported by Snape’s free arm. He felt her cum on her fingers, a gust of cum coming down from her. “The whore squirts too, it seems. Such a good girl for Daddy” he whispered to her as her body went limp. 

Taking his fingers out of her, he lifted her up onto the desk, spreading her legs again. As she was still coming down from her orgasm, Snape was determined to push her to her limits.

He lowered his own face down to her, licking the remainder of her cum from her lips, feasting on her greedy cunt. Hermione, too sensitive, moaned loudly. “Please, too much, Daddy, too much!” 

“Just a second ago you were begging for me and now you say too much? I don’t think so, girl. Daddy hasn’t fucked your tight pussy yet. Don’t you want my dick in you? Fucking you? Don’t you want Daddy’s cum spurting out of you?” his fingers were working on her hard nipples as he spoke. 

“Y-yes” Hermione finally said, slinging her arms around his neck. 

Slowly, Snape finally inserted his aching cock into her, going balls deep in one swift motion. 

“Mmmph!” Hermione groaned, loving the fullness, loving the mix of pain and pleasure once more. 

“Oh, aren’t you perfect. So tight and wet for me” Snape back down for a moment before thrusting hard. “How the rumours were true. A great pussy with a good mouth too. Your greedy pussy is getting what you wanted, and now it’s crying for me. Will you cum for me again? Will you cum squirting on Daddy’s dick?” he taunted her, fucking into her relentlessly with an unforgiving pace.

“Yes, yes, Daddy, please, Daddy” she begged, completely out of it. 

“Cum. Now, show your Daddy what a slut you are. Show Daddy why you were late to class today, fucking some bumbling boy in a secret alcove. You’re a good slut for Daddy aren’t you? Show me, prove it to Daddy!” with a final thrust, he came deep in her, and simultaneously Hermione did exactly what he’d asked of her. She came hard, squirting around him. Snape slowly moved watching as his seed mixed with her cum, the mixture leaking out of her. 

“See, that wasn’t too hard was it?” he smirked. "Clearly these rumours of yours are factual. I suggest... discretion, Miss Granger"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed lol
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark or just have a wonderful day.


End file.
